privilegedfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Kitty
Bad Kitty is an upcoming American superhero action comedy-drama television series created by C.J. Freeman. It is loosely based on the novel by Michele Jaffe which was published in 2006. The series follows the lives of two girls-Jasmine Callihan and Blair Valdez-who are would be detectives and moonlight as vigilantes while dealing with relationships and familial bonds. C.J. Freeman serves as showrunner, executive story editor and head writer. Plot Loosley based on the 2006 novel Bad Kitty and its 2008 sequel Kitty Kitty, the series follows Jasmine Callihan, a mixed-race 18-year-old girl who comes off as the perfect girlfriend, cheerleader and sorority sister but little do her friends-fashionista Polly Prentiss, crazy and eccentric Roxy Hernandez and her twin brother, the cute yet sensible Tom Hernandez and her on/off again gay boyfriend Sherman Yang-everything seems to be going right. Meanwhile, self-proclaimed trust fund baby and wealthy 19-year-old socialite Blair Valdez learns of Jasmine's vigilante operation, the two team up together and develop an unlikely. As Blair is thrusted into her world of vigilantes, the mafia, amateur folks and superhuman powered people, she learns more about her past and what the future may hold with her two best friends, black rights activist Colby James and dark sociopath Wesley Papadoupolos. Cast Main Cast * Jasmine Callihan-One half of the vigilante duo, Little Darlings. She is a mixed race college student who comes off as the perfect girlfriend, cheerleader and sorority sister. However, she moonlights as a vigilante come nightfall. She aspires to be a detective following the tragic death of her mother. * Blair Valdez-The other half of the vigilante duo, Little Darlings. Blair is a wealthy socialite who is of African, Greek and Latina descent. A self proclaimed trust fund baby, she sells weed and hacks computer to escape her horrible relationship with her father and step-mother. * Colby James-One of Blair's best friends. Colby is a black rights activist who wants to achieve the dream that Martin Luther King Jr. had. He is a law student. * Wesley Papadoupolos-One of Blair's best friends. A self proclaimed dark sociopath yet computer savvy, he is the girls' "guy in the chair". Supporting Cast * Roxana "Roxy" Hernandez-One of Jasmine's best friends. Roxy is a sultry yet eccentric Latina. * Tomas "Tom" Hernandez-Jasmine's only guy friend. He's sensible and totally in love with Blair...much to her dismay. * Polly Prentiss-Jasmine's childhood best friend. Polly is an aspiring fashionista who has had multiple step-parents and lots of brothers and sisters on both sides of her family. * Halley Whitefeather-A cheerleader and Jasmine's sorority sister. She's a tomboyish feminist and is athletic, tall and strong. * Gertrude Spiegalman Vreeland-A soccer star and Jasmine's sorority sister. She's Halley's biggest rival and are involved in a love triangle with Maddox Montgomery. * Leonard "L.A." Maxwell-A college professor who was sent to protect Jasmine under mysterious circumstances. He's a taunting and sarcastic British agent. * Owen Landsdowne Chang Kim-A medical student who is of British, Chinese and Korean descent. Charming and witty, he's intelligent and is Jasmine's love interest. Dr. Landsdowne's nephew. * Nick Saybrook-A cute gawky goth whom Blair becomes sexually attracted to. Blair's love interest. * Alyson "Ally" Callihan-Jasmine's obnoxious, uptight and snooty cousin. * Veronique Cates-Ally's best friend and cronie. She's dim-witted and not very bright. * Isabelle "Izzy" Saybrook-Nick's younger cousin, a vigilante-killer and the older sister to Elijah. * Stella Saybrook-Nick's cousin, the Queen Bee/mystic bitch of the sorority Zeta Kappa Kappa and is head cheerleader. Jasmine's rival and Blair's nemesis. * Zita Rashad-the main antagonist of the season. A mafia crime lord and queen, she is in the league with Blair's father and step-mother to have world domination. Recurring Cast * Natasha Spencer Callihan-Jasmine's mother who died when she was little. * Jean Spencer-Jasmine's aunt who is a professor at the women's studies department. * Tara Leery-One of Jasmine' sorority sisters. * Sherman Yang-Jasmine's ex-boyfriend, a football star and the secret boyfriend of Mike Kahale. * Maddox Montgomery-Halley and Gertrude's on/off boyfriend. He's a football player and co-captain. He is also one of Wesley's friends. * Michaela "Mike" Kahale-A close friend of Blair who identifies as gender queer and secretly envies Stella Saybrook's power. * Cedric Callihan-Jasmine's Irish American widowed father. * Dr. James Landsdowne-The local professor and Owen's uncle. He's also one of Jasmine's teachers. * Donatello Valdez-Blair's adoptive/stepfather who is vindictive and ruthless. * Celine Valdez-Blair's mother who was recently released from jail. * Georgina Drake Valdez-Blair's young step-mother, a gold digging one time supermodel turned businesswoman. * Liz Callihan-Ally's mother and Jasmine's aunt, a pastry baker. * Andy Callihan-Ally's father and Jasmine's uncle, a doctor who owns his own medical practice. * Carter-Owen's stepbrother.